The Light At The End of a Storm
by air ee kaa
Summary: When a storm brings Amy and Espio together, odd feelings begin to form. Could they mean anything? Read and find out! : EspioAmy


****

Hereeeee is the deal. My computer is BROKEN. So I'm using the laptop. I can't work on my Vacation story because I'm almost done with a chapter on that thing so when it's fixed I'll defffinitely upload it. In the meantime… Read this crap : )

_Amy Rose is 16 years old. Espio is 21, so everyone is around 3 years older  
I know... Quite the age difference. But I think it's okay. My mum and dad are 10 years apart so suck it. ;D_

'Oh no,' Amy thought, looking above her head, 'The news said nothing about this...' She began running, trying to beat the storm that was forming above. The wind was furiously ramming against her, trying to push her over.

"I'm never going to make it!" Amy said under her breath. The air all around her was humid and unpleasant, and she was getting tired of running against wind. She still didn't want to stop, in fear of getting her clothes all wet and smearing her make-up on her way to meet Sonic and the gang if it started to rain. 'Ah, this totally sucks!' Amy tried to get lost in thought. She knew it would help her run if she wasn't so focused on running. 'Keep going Amy, it'll be worth it if you make it to Cream's house, beauty in tact. You'll get to see Sonic, maybe we can-'

"Ahh!" Amy screamed, crashing into something hard. She looked down, seeing a purple chameleon staring back up at her. She had her body on top of his, and after she quickly collected her thoughts and realized what kind of position they were in, she got up, blushing lightly.

"I'm so sorry!" Amy said. "Hey, wait, aren't you... Espio?"

"It's okay," Espio started. "And yes, I am. And what are you doing outside?"

"I'm... Going to Cream's house," Amy explained.

"No you're not," Espio argued. "That's a ways away. Don't you know there are tornado warnings all over the television?"

"What?" Amy cried.

"Look, I barely know you... But I'm not letting you kill yourself out here," Espio insisted, "Come on." He grabbed Amy's wrist and lead her a short distance to the Chaotix Headquarters. Amy was in too much shock to say no, and she knew he was right; seeing Sonic wasn't worth killing herself.

"Tornado! Twister! Twister!" Charmy was shouting, spinning in circles. Espio just glared at him and shook his head, walking over to Vector.

"I'm sure you remember Amy. Well, she's staying with us through the storm," Espio said.

"You know, you could ask me about these things. I don't think we have enough room," Vector grunted. "Just kiddin', miss! Welcome to the Chaotix headquarters."

Charmy apparently had gotten dizzy, and fell onto his back. It didn't take long for him to get back up and fly over to Amy. "Hey Pinky!" Charmy exclaimed.

"Hey, Charmy," Amy smiled. Charmy began spinning and yelling again.

"Charmy!" Vector said, "We need to all take cover now. Go hide under your bed, unless you want to die." Charmy flew over into his room and crawled under his bed.

"Check!" Charmy screamed.

"Good job shutting him up," Espio muttered, leaning against the wall.

"I was being serious!" Vector emphasized, grabbing his headphones and ducking under his desk.

"I guess we should hide, too..." Espio muttered, heading into his room.

"I'll be right there," Amy assured, walking over to the telephone. She dialed Cream's number and waited.

"Hello?" A shaky voice said into the phone.

"Hi, Cream," Amy responded.

"Amy? Why aren't you here? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry. Espio told me I could stay here until the tornado warnings are over."

"O-Okay. I wish you were here!" Cream said, "But... I'll see you later, I need to go. Everyone says hi."

"Okay, Cream. Be safe!"

"Bye Amy."

"Buh-bye," Amy said, hanging up the phone. She walked over to Espio's room where he was already laying under his desk.

"Where do I...," Amy asked, looking around the nearly empty room. It seemed like all there was were rows of books and weapons everywhere.

"Well, there's this desk," Espio said, "It's really all I have..."

"Oh. Well, okay," Amy stepped over to the desk and crawled under slowly, trying to make room for herself. Their bodies were touching, and Amy fidgeted around and blushed a little. Espio felt weird not necessarily because he was close to a girl, but because he was claustrophobic. Still, he knew that it was better then being killed.

"Are you okay?" Espio asked.

"Oh, mm, yeah, I'm fine," Amy replied, faintly smiling.

In that instant Amy jumped. Sirens could be heard from inside and outside the house.

She wasn't scared before, probably because she was a little oblivious to the whole, "there's a tornado coming" thing.

"Ohmigod," she whispered, digging her head into her crossed arms. The lights flickered twice before they completely turned off, leaving the two animals in the dark. Tears slowly made her way down Amy's cheeks. Thunder boomed and she heard weapons rattle on top of the desk. On instinct, Amy dug her head into Espio's chest. She wasn't thinking, and she honestly didn't care. Espio lay there awkwardly, not knowing what to do, having next to no experience with girls. He looked down at her.

He slowly lifted his arm up and around Amy's back. She looked up at Espio and smiled. They would lie there for 45 minutes, until Vector and Charmy came in.

"Oh, now what do we have here?" Vector said, looking at the now sleeping animals. "What do ya think, Charmy?"

"It's gotta be love!" Charmy exclaimed.

"We can't leave 'em sleeping under here," Vector said, walking over to the desk and scooping them both up. He walked into his bedroom, dropped them onto the bed and draped a blanket over them.

--

A few hours later, Espio woke up to a pink arm rested across his chest. He looked over at the girl the arm belonged to, and shot up, causing Amy to slowly open her eyes to Espio sitting and looking over at her, eyes wide and mouth a bit open. Upon realizing they were both in a bed, her eyes got wide as well. She looked around and then back at Espio.

"Um..." Amy said, sitting up. "How..."

"I'm... Not sure," Espio said. "We must have fallen asleep and... Wait..."

"Uh huh?"

"Vector did it... We must have fallen asleep and he must have put us in here."

Amy giggled softly. "Oh," she said. "Then..."

"Yeah," Espio said, getting up. They walked to the door and Amy began to leave.

"Wait...," Amy felt a hand on her shoulder. "I should probably walk you home. It's late."

"Are you sure?" Amy asked.

"Yeah."

"Thanks, Espio," Amy said smiling.

"Sure."

They walked side by side, both of them feeling odd because of the circumstances previous.

Espio's stomach was doing flips. He'd _never _been that close to a girl, and he wasn't sure he ever would. And he never expected it to be Amy Rose-who was madly in love with Sonic. He couldn't decide if the feeling was an okay feeling to be having, but he knew it was there, and he knew he liked it. Amy was feeling a bit weird, too. She'd known she was in love with Sonic for a long, long time, but something in the back of her head was telling her she liked what had just happened with Espio. Espio interrupted her train of thought.

"We're here," Espio said.

"Thank you _so _much for everything," Amy said, smiling. "I could have died out there."

Espio grinned and replied, "No problem."

"Well…" Amy sighed. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Alright," Espio said, turning away.

Amy walked inside and shut the door. She held her hand to her chest and felt her heart thud. 'Weird,' she thought, walking into the kitchen to check the clock. It read 11:01. 'That's, um…' Amy thought. 'Not too late to give Sonic a call.' She smiled and grabbed the phone, dialing Sonic's cell phone number.

"Hello?" a high pitched voice said into the phone.

"Who is this?" Amy said.

"It's Cream, Amy! We're playing truth or dare right now," Cream said.

"Oh," Amy said. "You're all still there?"

"Yup," Cream said. "I think we're gonna be here for a while longer. Wanna come?"

"Sounds good," Amy replied. "Can I just stay the night?"

"Good idea, I'll ask everyone else if they want to, too," Cream said. "See you in a bit?"

"Yeah. Bye, Cream," Amy said as she hung up the phone.

She packed and after locking up, she began walking out the door. As she strolled down the street thoughts from earlier came back into her brain. She was truly grateful to him. As she looked around, she noticed some trash cans had turned over, and a few flowers had been uprooted or destroyed. The waves on the ocean were still pretty strong. So, it probably wouldn't have killed her, but it was nice that a boy was actually caring about her. It wasn't that Sonic didn't care about her… But something about Espio…

"Espio?" Amy said, watching as his yellow eyes met hers. "What are you doing out here?"

"I stopped to get some things," Espio said sort of quietly. "What _are_ _you_ doing out again?"

"Just goin' over to Cream's…" Amy started. "Hey, why don't you come?"

"No, I…" Espio muttered. "Would she be okay with it?"

"Don't worry, of course she'll be okay with it."

"Well uh-"

Amy giggled, locking her arm with Espio's. "You're coming."

Espio blushed, and let Amy lead him to Cream's house.

When they got there, Amy simply let herself in.

"Cream!" Amy said. "I brought someone, is that okay?"

Cream rushed down the stairs as Cheese followed and greeted Amy and Espio.

"Amy, I need to talk to you!" Cream said. "Mr. Espio, you can go upstairs. Everyone's in my room. It's the one with the yellow door."

"But…" Espio muttered. Amy made a gesture for him to go upstairs, and he obeyed.

"What is it, Cream?" Amy asked.

"Me and Tails!" Cream squeaked. "We… Kissed!"

"Oh my gosh!" Amy said, hugging Cream. "I'm so happy for you." A pang of jealousy ran throughout her body, although she kept smiling.

"Yeah, Amy. Rouge dared us to."

Amy looked at Cream and how much she'd grown throughout the years. She was taller. Well, that was basically it, but still… Cream's first kiss. Amy smiled again and headed upstairs.

The moment she opened the door, she was greeted by a passionate kiss by Sonic. He ran his fingers through her now-long hair and then pulled away. Whoops and cheers were heard from all around the room. Amy's heart skipped a beat, but only once, and then she went and sat by a standing Espio.

"You happy now, Knuckle-head? Sheesh." Sonic went and sat back down, his cheeks a bit red.

"Um… Hello… Still playing truth or dare, I see…" She laughed, still a bit flustered.

"Espio, sit down!" she said, under her breath. "You're playing, too…"

"Huh?" Espio said. "Oh…" He sat down.

Looking around, you could see Knuckles sitting on the bed next to Rouge, her flirting with him every so often. Shadow sat on the edge of the bed. Cream and Tails sat hand in hand with Sonic not far away. Amy and Espio sat by Cream's closet.

"Your turn, Sonic!" Rouge said.

"Okay… Well, we haven't really picked on Amy yet."

"Yes we have, I kissed you!" Amy said.

"I'd _hardly_ call that being picked on. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Kiss Shadow!" Sonic said, laughing hysterically. "Hahahah!" Shadow picked his head up and looked over at Amy, eyes half mass.

"Ugh, if all we're gonna do is kiss eachother all night we might as well play spin the bottle."

"Not a bad idea, Ames," Sonic said. "But do your dare first."

Amy got up and over to the side of the bed, and gave Shadow a small peck on the lips. Shadow sighed and put his head back down.

"Anyways, does anyone have a bottle?"

**EHHHHH I'm ending randomly sorry 'bout that but, I think it's long enough but who knows. I know it's kinda gay, but did you ENJOY? More Amspioness coming up lata. Sorry if AmyxEspio is weird to you, I just like pairing Amy up with different people. Hah I'll prolly end up doing a Amyshadow story next but, this is getting long, so kthnxilybye!**


End file.
